It Doesn't Have to End This Way...
by Kerberos-Yue
Summary: Link lost his memory. Will he remeber his past? Will he recover from his amnesia? Can his new love be forgotten? Will he be able to keep the peace in Hyrule like always? You'll discover all this if YOU READ MY FIC!!! PLEASE READ IT!!!
1. Introduction

This story is written as a diary, except the first part. The diary will mix somehow with the present in one of the next chapters. Hope you enjoy it. This is in you Honor "Wicked One."  
  
This chapter is an introduction to the story. It's very short. The next chapters will be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I hope someday… No, it's impossible. ¬¬*  
  
  
  
  
  
Link was sleeping calmly, and dreaming peacefully next to a beautiful girl. She was a year younger than him. Golden-Auburn hair crowned her head; her eyes were two blue orbs, that made her look like some kind of goddess; her features were delicate and perfect (A. N.: like Nicole Kidman ^_^ ). She was a real beauty, especially when the moon lit her body.  
  
A strong noise waked Link, making him notice that he was next to a beautiful woman. How could it be? But this didn't matter now but the noise. It was like a bomb exploding near where he was. But… Where he really was? His mind, greatly clouded and confused, tried to remember. Nothing came.  
  
Another explosion, this one nearer and greater. The woman beside Link started to move. Why was a woman next to him? Link tried to remember but nothing came again. She woke when another bomb sounded.  
  
"What's happening, my dear? Why are there so many noises?" She asked. Link was suddenly in ecstasy; her voice was like if all the mermaids started to sing.  
  
"Who are you? Why was I sleeping next to you?" said Link.  
  
"Oh, my God! I think you have…" she stopped abruptly, "Amnesia." He started recognizing that voice. That beautiful voice that made him fly. He approached to her…  
  
"Loreena?" asked Link.  
  
"Thanks the Goddesses you're alright. I thought you had amnesia because of the great fall you had." She said while incorporating from her sleeping pose. Another explosion sounded.  
  
"What the hell are those explosions!" complained Loreena as she went to the window to watch. "Look, Link; they are fireworks!"  
  
"Wow, how beautiful." She laughed as Link yawned saying this. He was still in bed, tired.  
  
"My dear, you have to sleep more. You need to recover all your energy." Loreena kissed Link. "I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
"Mhmm." He felt asleep as quickly as he said that.  
  
"Good night, my love."  
  
Loreena stayed awake one more hour, admiring the fireworks, remembering how she met Link; the way he treated her, the gentleman he was, etc. She loved him, but she was afraid of losing his love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is the beginning of my third fic. I wish that I may finish this one, cause I have never finish one! Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, but English is not my primary language. Please R+R . NO FLAMES, ok??? Can you tell me (in your reviews) all the mistakes you find? Thanks a lot. 


	2. The finding

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Link, Ganondorf, Ganon, Saria, Impa, Darunia, Ruto, etc. The only thing I own is my soul, and a million dollars. No, I don't. It's a joke.  
  
I want to thank Wicked One for inspiring me. She also helped me by showing me (as I read her story) many words that I may use for my story, because as you know, English is not my primary language. Thank you Wicked One.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was rising in the sapphire sky. A new day was announced. It was a perfect day for all living forms in Hyrule.  
  
Loreena woke up when the sun lined with her window, permitting it's rays to enter the room. She incorporated herself and went to wash her face to the bathroom. She finished very fast and made her way back to the room. She saw Link dressing up for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, my dear Link. Did you sleep well?" asked Loreena with a sweet tone of voice. Link hadn't noticed her presence, so he got surprised, but he didn't answer to her question. "What happens to you? Are you ok?" She persisted, with the same sweet tone of her voice, but this time firmer.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning, Loreena," His answer was vaguely a whisper.  
  
"Why do I hear you so depressed?" Her voice was worried.  
  
"I'm not depressed, I was thinking about many things."  
  
"You were thinking of… Me!" shouted Loreena, while jumping to Link's arms. "Looked, I'm telepathic!" (took it from "Stepmom" )  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed!" For the first time in the day he showed his smile. "But, there is also another thing. I don't re…" He was cut off by her. "You don't remember anything except me, right?"  
  
"Where are we; is this your home?" This question surprised her.  
  
"Don't joke with me, Link."  
  
"I'm not joking, Loreena," she understood this wasn't a joke. "I need to know."  
  
"This is, Link…" A tear ran from her eye. "Our home."  
  
"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to cry for my stupid questions," he hugged her.  
  
"It's no that," she sobbed. "I'm worried about you."  
  
"Don't be worried about me. I'll be ok."  
  
"May ask you something?"  
  
"Anything," Link answer trying to force a smile.  
  
"Do you love me?" This question really mortified Link, he didn't remember that, and his features denounced him. She cried more and more as she noticed.  
  
"I remember you as a friend…" this hurt Loreena. "Not as my girlfriend."  
  
"I promise myself, that you'll remember everything; even our love," she cleaned her eyes with her nightgown. "Let's go to take our breakfast, and then I'll make you remember," she stood up from Link's legs. "Now, prepare the horses while I get dressed, please. The gray one is mine, her name is Mulaff. The brown one is Epona, your horse. You'll recognize them, they are the finest of all," Link's face was confused, but Loreena knew why… "The horses are outside the house. Go down the stairs, the exit door is in front of them. The stable is behind the house."  
  
"Thanks a lot. They'll be prepared as fast as I can."  
  
"Do you remember how to do it?"  
  
"Of course I do. I had to deal with Epona all the time," this made Loreena happier.  
  
"So, you remember Epona!"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't want to interrupt you, I let you finish."  
  
"Well I'm happy that you're the same, sweet and tender boy that I met in the beginning. Now go, I don't want you to watch me naked."  
  
"Ok, ok," said Link while exiting the room and only repeating to himself: "Women."  
  
  
  
Link prepared the horses as he said, "As fast as I can." Loreena was the slow one. She took half an hour to get cleaned and dressed, but the waiting time worth a lot.  
  
She exited the house wearing a long plain dress, with the Triforce engraved in the chest and in the back. The dress was a deep blue but not navy. She also wore a pair of leather shoes. A back comb put her hair up in a rolled braid (like Princess Leia, but instead of having them besides the head, they are behind it).  
  
"You look awesome, like a real princess," in fact Loreena was a princess, exiled with her parents from their kingdom when she was very young.  
  
"Thank you, Link…" Her face got flushed.  
  
"Where are we going now?" asked Link. "I'm really starving, I feel like if I hadn't eat in 3 days."  
  
"It's true, you are hungry since then."  
  
"Was I unconscious all that time?" Link looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, you fell from your horse while we were racing through Hyrule Field. I think that maybe Epona saw a Poe."  
  
"What's a Poe," he asked even more confused.  
  
"I'll explain you while we ride. Now follow me, we're not going to spend too much time in buying the food," she stopped to climb her horse. "We'll buy it and make our way back to the house. Do you understand?"  
  
"Well, let's go," said Link as he mounted Epona.  
  
They rode as fast as the horses could. They were in the Market in less than 3 minutes, it was a great time considering that their home was in the middle of Kakariko Village (it's the one that has the pen for the cuckoos or whatever their name is. It was really changed: the pen was now the stable; the upper floor was now complete; the cow's cage was replaced for a storeroom; it had a bathroom, closets, etc.)  
  
  
  
The market, as always, was crowded. It was very difficult to buy something, 'cause if you asked for something that other people needed, the selling man may get confused and give it away to all the person except to you.  
  
They spent more time than the expected. They bought all the ingredients for a delicious meal. They reached their home very fast. The first thing that Loreena did was to put all the ingredients in different bowls, then she started cooking. Meanwhile, Link went to check the closets, he had the curiosity of a baby. In one of the closets he found a wooden chest with his name on it, he decided to open it.  
  
The chest was full of things like weapons, tunics, a wallet, and books. One of the books was specially beautiful, with golden corners, green leather in the cover, and a small golden lock. Link noticed his name was written on the leather. He searched for the keys to open the lock, but he didn't find them. He went to ask Loreena.  
  
"Loreena, what's this book?" She interrupted her singing.  
  
"It's your diary, dear."  
  
"Did I have one? Interesting," Link pointed. "Do you know where the keys are?"  
  
"Of course. They are here," said Loreena as she took out of her pocket a little chain with a heart and a pair of keys. "Take them, the food may take 20 more minutes. You can go upstairs and read a little bit while I finish."  
  
"Ok, thank you. Call me if you need any help."  
  
Link ran to his room and sat on the bed. He opened the lock and started reading.  
  
October, 23:  
  
I was riding Epona when suddenly I saw…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my how the second chapter ends!!!! R+R,. No Flames. I'm finally writing with all the inspiration that the Muses may give. I'll only keep writing if you want, ok?  
  
See you in chapter 3. 


End file.
